Loki's twin?
by Lucky to 4
Summary: What if Loki had a twin?And they are actually biologically brothers. Well see the world through Loki season's eyes. Will he help Loki or bring him down just like his other "family" did? *I may add pairings but I'm uncertain*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I got everything corrected, but if you find any mistakes in this please tell me or give ideas to put in this story. Also I don't own the avengers characters except my Loki version. Now on the story.**

**Well this whole month had to be payback time.**

**First falling off a rainbow bridge was not the best idea especially not into a void of darkness that could potentially be harmful. That's my irrational side talking and looks where it's got me. This is where it got me, falling in unknown forever until I die or crash into an unknown land.**

**Wait! I haven't told you who I am, yet?**

**How forgettable I can be sometimes and also unrespectable of me? My name is Loki and I know that you will probably be thinking of my brother, Loki the god of mischief. Whoops! I forgot was of god mischief too but I'm hardly mentioned in the tales and most don't notice that I'm there when things happen. I'm a God of mischief, laughter, and water and my brother is the God of mischief, chaos, and fire. My real name is Loki season but I get others to call me sea or Lo, so others don't get confused.**

**Where was I? Oh yeah The reason I was falling in this void in the first place was because I tried to catch my brother but ended up falling with him. I was okay with that fact until we got separated when this weird alien ship that took us. The things tried a gentle approach for us to join them and their leader by providing food, shelter, and water. We were grateful for their hospitality but we really didn't want to spend any more time than we have to with these people.**

**Of course they got angered by our response and then took us into different cells to separately torture us into submission. I use to count the days till someone came to rescue us or something, but no one back on Asgard knows where we are or that we are even alive. They would torture Loki first and then me in the same room and sometimes at the same time. It was hard to stay strong but I had to for Loki when he needs me to be. We got moved into the same cell because they were running out space to put their prisoners. We were always together even when we were children and the time we spend in different cell was the longest we were away for each other even when we were mad at each other. When we were alone I would sing to him and help as best as I could without them noticing and it ending up bad for the both of us.**

**One day they took Loki and he never came back since that day. That day would replay in my mind almost every day. I would remember how he had tears in his eyes and he said let me spend more time with him. Eventually I asked what happened to Loki and they said nothing but just tortured me even more. I'll never get rid of the images of him smiling at me before they took him out the door that day. By the third week since Loki was taken I had lost all hope that I would or anyone would come to get us. I endured everything they would throw at me. To see my injuries form the torture they would always smile like they achieved something big. Sometimes they would me longer than usual or use me as a punching bag when they had nothing else to do. The time spent there broke me but I still had my pride that no one can take would ever from me.**

**I hope you readers like this because I may not continue this for about another week or month. Also I edit it hope you like it and thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers I know I took a long time to update. Sorry for that I got school and everything.**

**Tell you more at the end. For notes see end **

**Now on to the story**

It has been exactly one year since the day they took Loki. Life wasn't like a piece of cake in fact it sort of a went downhill from there. They were more brutal now that Loki was gone. Being how I'm, i would never go down without a fight or stay strong as long as i can. They would always get frustrated with me and always told me shut up. So I slowly i began to get quiet to the point i wouldn't even scream in pain or say a word out loud at all.

At first they seemed surprised at the sudden change in behavior then they got use to the now quiet god. I would hear them and they seemed so proud that they tamed a god but that was way off from what i was actually doing. After a few weeks since Loki was gone I learn a bit more about the captors or dead like aliens .They were unknown to the rest of the other realms but from what i heard they had a leader called the other and a thanos whose the top leader of the group. They had a plan to get the tesseract to add to their list of powerful objects. They mentioned Loki a few times in the plans their leader told them. I thought I had a chance but they kept me there so they have a hostage they can use against Asgard or Loki.

Then the most unexpected happened, they had tortured me till I was almost dead. Then Left me in the cell for 3 days without food or water! During that I had very little energy left. So they decided to throw me out because I was no longer useful to them.

For a second time in my life I was falling in complete darkness until landing into the unknown again. All I ever saw was the bright stars blinking when I suddenly land or more like smack really hard on the ground. That's all I see before I drift off into the darkness.

**Hope you guys like it! I'm sorry it not very long I'll try to write more in the next chapter.**

**I'll try to get more action into this story and juggle around school work.**

**Leave a review, fav, or follow this do what pleases you**

**Have a good day! And thank you all who read this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Okay I'll I try to get more action and words in to this chapter. Also see the end for notes.**

_From last chapter:_

_**For a second time in my life I was falling in complete darkness until I landing into the unknown again. All I ever saw was the bright stars blinking when I suddenly land or more like smack really hard on the ground. That's all I see before I drift off into the darkness.**_

_On to now (in the story):_

My whole body feels like I got hit by Thor's hammer at least 5 times or more. All I see is hills of sand for miles and maybe more than that. The heat was unbearable, but that beats a cold, dark, lonely place any day now. So I walk into a random direction because I don't really care anymore expect that I'm free now.

_A few hours later_

"Ahhhh," I yell out in frustration because I walked about 100 miles and was still in this desert for about 9 hours. Well it could be worse but it was so hard not to get mad at the constant moving sand which only seemed to make you even more lost in this never ending land of sand. So I started walking again to see if there was a place I could rest when the sun goes down. Then I found a cactus and found a really painfully way to get water. That took almost the rest of the day so I made myself comfortable as I ever could on the hard dried up ground. When it gets really dark you can see the stars and the moon.

That's the only thing I liked so far on this realm which one it is I have yet to know because I always had to stay behind to take care of the kingdom while Thor and Loki went off on their*cough* forced adventures. The sky, I'll try to remember to paint it when I have a chance when all of this is over. So before I fall asleep I made a list of thing to do when I wake up.

I wake up in a room which was weird cause last time I checked I was sleeping next to a cactus. "Thank you so much cactus for protecting me" I said out loud sarcastically with my arms crossed. Then life decided to be funny because people decide to walk in.

Five people walk in each in different random colors. The short one decide to talk because no one else was they just started at me in a daze. Oh Wait! I look bad don't I? Well that the look on their faces.

"Hey lokes what happen to you?" Said the guy that was overflowing with charisma or just really bossy. "Who are you sir" I said with uncertainty. "Come on Loki we know that you're hiding something that's blue and glowing?" He said like I actually did something to offend him. "Sorry sir but I don't understand what are you talking about? Also what about Loki? Is he alive and well?" I couldn't help but worry about Loki. "So you aren't Loki?" The guy dressed in blue, red, and white said. "Well my names is Loki season but are you talking about Loki odinson or Thor? Why has he done something to offend you this bad? I apologize for anything he did wrong! He just has a hard time with his family and…..what… happen recently." I was sad now that I remembered what happened that day even if it was a year ago. "What happened, sea" said a familiar voice. I looked up to see who it was. In the door way was Thor who seemed more worried than others who looked surprised? "Thor! Where were you? Why didn't you look for us, Thor? I hope you would and that's the only reason I never said yes to the ugly dead things. Loki say yes get me out of there but it didn't really work. Loki couldn't…He wouldn't….Oh no they did it! Didn't they? I thought they were making fun of me."

My knees went weak and I started to cry for the first time since the fall. The feelings felt so foreign because I never showed my weakness to anyone expect Loki. I felt someone hug and I desperately hugged back with tears streaming down my face. Whoever hugged me just stayed there waiting for me to let it all out. When I stopped crying, I was surprised that the guy who talked first was the one to hug me. Everyone else seemed as shock as I was but I recovered quickly. "Thank you! I really need that but why sir?" I smiled for the first time too. He seemed dazed for a bit before answer. "You're welcome and stop calling me sir. My name is tony stark but you can call me tony." The others seemed to accept what happened just now. He got up and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and got up after I was sure I wasn't dreaming. "Yes but I don't think you're going to tell me why you do what you do anytime soon. Am I right?" I said without thinking which often get me into trouble and also it gets the point across.

"Yeah but if you're lucky maybe you'll hear more than that" He said it suggestively. The others had recovered from their daze and now were trying to decide what to do now. The one with a blue shield held his hand out and said," My name is Steve rogers." I went to shake his hand because that's what you're supposed to do when you don't any weapons. He seemed surprised that I did it at all. Well Thor isn't the best example when it comes to show Asgards culture or manners. Then the others took his lead and introduced themselves. Then they proceed to tell me about Loki.

**I hope you guy liked it and I forgot to put this in the other chapter:**

**My character or OC**

**Name: Loki Lucifer Ivano season**

**Meaning of all the names are: *Loki doesn't have a known meaning***

**Lucifer means bring light. Ivano means god is gracious. Season is just season**

**Gender: male**

**Likes: food*not food that taste bad*, Drawing, singing, dancing, reading, cooking, creating things.*there may be more things but that's all I got***

**Dislikes: being interrupted, people lying, fake personalities expect him and Loki because they kind of have to, and hate people's horrible manners.**

**Hair color: Jet black**

**Eye color: green on the outside of the iris and light green in the pupil**

**Again thank you for reading this again and tell what you think. I will revise the other chapters. **


End file.
